People generally go to a soybean-milk store to buy soybean milk when they want to drink it. However, some soybean-milk stores sell relatively sloppy soybean milk. To drink mellow soybean milk, people have to make it themselves. It usually takes several hours from sousing, grinding, to cooking soybeans. Moreover, many apparatuses, including the juicer, the mill, the filtering device, and the pot, are used such that it takes much time to clean up these apparatuses. Much time and labor are wasted for making some or even a cup of soybean milk.
To meet practical requirements, a bean reamer has been designed. Soybeans are put into its container with a filtering net, and then the container is locked at a position near its reamer blade. The assembly and disassembly of the container is inconvenient. The disassembly and assembly of the blade and motor are also needed because they are separate, resulting in further inconvenient use. Soybeans can not be added during operations. Moreover, because its heating device is installed near the bottom surface, uniform heating thus can not be easily achieved and the required heating time is long.